


On The Verge

by dreamsofdramione



Series: Lush [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDD, Blow Jobs, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Edging, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fingerfucking, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, The Restricted Section's Kinktober 2020, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsofdramione/pseuds/dreamsofdramione
Summary: A shock of blond hair catches Hermione’s eye just as Pansy asks, “Anyone look promising so far?”Her pulse picks up to pound in time with the music again.Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she says, “No.”When grey eyes catch hers, she knows that’s a lie.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Lush [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987732
Comments: 21
Kudos: 279
Collections: 2020Kinktober, Good Girl Hermione





	On The Verge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kinktober 2020 hosted by [The Resticted Section on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/restricted.section.fanfic/).  
> Assigned Kink: Edging

The lights are dim, casting long slices of the muted glow across polished floors and draping the corners in shadows as they walk into the main area of Lush. The bass is heavy enough to feel. Hermione can tell she’s nervous when her pulse thumps in time with the track’s rapid beat. A steady hand on the small of her back pulls Hermione’s attention back to the purpose of the night, back to the person standing next to her. 

“No need to be nervous, Granger.” Hermione can hear traces of Pansy’s smirk layered in the lilt of her crisp voice. “We can turn around and leave if you want. But it’s just for one night. If you don’t like it here, we never have to come again.”

Hermione isn’t sure if the apprehension is more from her hoping it’ll be over soon or hoping that it will never end. There’s something sensual in the thick air, some feeling of freedom that coaxes away her natural inhibitions. Lush seems as good a place as any to entertain this fantasy. For Pansy to think she’s ready to leave before they even have a single drink pokes her pride in a way she thinks no Gryffindor should ever feel. 

She turns to find Pansy’s eyes roaming the contours of the room. The shine on her polished lips is especially alluring in the low lights of the club. Hermione has the urge to kiss her, so she does, reaching up to cup the angle of her jaw and draw Pansy into a slow dance of featherlight lips. It’s the first step of the night, she thinks—well, the second, if agreeing to come counts for anything at all. 

When Pansy pulls back, her heavy lashes flutter, and Hermione can’t hold back the smile curling at the edge of her lips. 

“No one said anything about leaving. Don’t go soft on me now, Parkinson.”

There’s a glint in Pansy’s eyes that Hermione knows too well for the light and casual connection they claim but neither tries too hard to dissect. 

* * *

Two drinks in and Hermione is hyper-aware of everything happening around her. People are coupled up on couches, veiled through thin strips of magic, but still more than capable of putting on a show. Hands roam and gasps echo, but nothing too untoward seems to be happening in the main room. 

It’s a warm-up, she guesses, for what comes next. 

Pansy’s told her enough about the rooms and the way this all works; Hermione knows it’s from personal experience. When her heart thuds against her ribs, she pushes that thought away. It’s not like she has a leg to stand on with the concept of monogamy. They’d both been clear in the beginning that this was for fun, an outlet with no strings attached and no explanations needed. 

“How are you feeling?” Pansy’s breath tickles her curls as polished fingers dance between the notches of Hermione’s spine.

She fights off a shiver and smiles when she looks over to find Pansy studying her closer than she probably ever looked at any text. “Warm.” 

Ruby red lips stretch into a smirk and Pansy curls her fingers slightly to scratch her sharp nails against the small of Hermione’s back. 

* * *

A shock of blond hair catches Hermione’s eye just as Pansy asks, “Anyone look promising so far?”

Her pulse picks up to pound in time with the music again. 

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, she says, “No.” 

When grey eyes catch hers, she knows that’s a lie. 

* * *

The second time they show up at the club, it’s the middle of the week and the crowd is less than half what it was the last time. Hermione told herself they’d _really_ try it tonight. The first time was just research, a study in what it would be like if they decided to take that step. She knows that’s not the whole truth, but it’s close enough for her to fool herself, at least for a little while. 

“Another.” Pansy waves her expertly polished nails at the bartender. Hermione can see the moment she catches his eye. He watches the cut of her smile push her rouged cheeks up in that alluring way no man—or woman—can seem to resist. 

Hermione clenches her jaw just as Pansy looks back at her. She knows she’s been caught. Doing what, she’s not exactly sure, but Pany’s eyes sparkle in response. 

* * *

They’re back on the same impossibly soft leather couch and Pansy’s lean legs are tangled with hers, her nails sliding against Hermoine’s scalp. 

“How was work?” Pansy sounds bored when she slips her tongue along the shell of Hermione’s ear.

Hermione presses her thighs together and stares out at the crowd. “Do you care?” 

Pansy’s tongue makes lazy sweeps around her lobe before she nips at it. “No.” She laughs, the puff of breath against damp skin makes Hermione shiver. “I want to try something tonight. Do you trust me?”

“Depends.”

“On what?”

“What you have in mind, I suppose.” 

Pansy drags her nails down the line of Hermione’s throat, slipping a finger under the strap of her camisole before her lips land where the fabric was a moment before. “It’s a surprise.”

* * *

“Five. Four. Three. Two. On—”

“Green.” Hermione isn’t even sure why it took her so long to form the word. Her heart may be pounding, but she can’t deny she’s aroused. 

“Good girl.” Pansy’s coos slide over her bare skin like the impractically fine silk lingerie set she’d gifted her last Christmas. A little bit more of Hermione’s apprehension melts away. “Up on your knees, Granger. Give him a good view of that pretty little cunt.” 

Taking a deep breath, Hermione rises from her haunches and presses her hands flat against the mattress, widening her knees and feeling the soft bed dip beneath the pressure. She can’t see anything, but that’s the point— _part of the surprise,_ according to Pansy. 

“What do you think?” Pansy asks. “Is she wet enough yet?”

“No.” 

That bored drawl tickles at the edge of Hermione’s consciousness, but she doesn’t let herself try to place it. 

“You heard him, love.” Pansy’s lips skim along the swell of her ass and she feels the bite of blunt teeth as nimble fingers part the swollen lips of her pussy. 

One long, wide stroke of Pansy’s satin-soft tongue is all it takes for Hermione’s back to arch. Another swipe and she’s bending the other way. Pansy hums against her core; her tongue swirls and circles and licks and sucks everywhere except where Hermione wants her the most. But she doesn’t dare to say anything. Any protest will simply prolong the inevitable. 

When two slim fingers finally slip inside of her, Hermione thinks she might break open right then and there. 

_“Please.”_ Bunching the covers that feel far too soft for a place like this between trembling fingers, she presses back against Pansy’s petal-soft lips. If being with Pansy Parkinson has taught Hermione anything, it’s that she’s not above asking for what she wants, not above begging for blissful release. “Please please _please.”_

Teetering on the verge of euphoria, she focuses on squeezing her cunt around the fingers pumping in and out of her, focuses on the drag of nails against her drenched walls. 

She’s right there, right on the edge, seconds away from coming. 

_So fucking close—_

The mystery man clears his throat and barks, “That’s enough.”

Hermione gasps at the sudden loss of every one of the individual sensations that were driving her towards her end. She doesn’t even stop to process the fact that whoever is on the other side of the room clearly has control of a scene he doesn’t even have a hand in. 

“Finite incantatem.” 

This time Hermione _does_ recognise that voice, she lets herself accept it. It’s one she hears often enough that pretending she doesn’t know who it belongs to is pointless. She’s past the point of caring now anyway. Residual pulses cause her cunt to clench and release, slowly ebbing away from the promise of release. Her eyes are still pressed shut, but light bleeds in between her lids. She can see now—if she so chooses. 

“No fun. I had hoped to keep her blindfolded until after you’d had your turn.” Pansy’s pout is evident in her tone. 

Finally taking a deep breath and letting the last flickers of her denied climax bleed through her veins, Hermione slowly opens her eyes and sits back on her heels just as Pansy settles into the massive pile of pillows in front of her. 

She can feel her heartbeat in her ears, her chest, down to the tips of her toes. 

She can turn around, if she wants to—turn around and see their third for the night. 

But Pansy’s smirk is focused and sharp as she stares at Hermione, and all she wants to do is kiss away that curl on those prettily painted lips. 

The lace of the obviously expensive matching set currently molded around Pansy’s curves drags against Hermione’s bare nipples as she leans forward to press their chests together. 

Hermione can hear a sharp intake of breath behind her. Knowing they’re being watched, she spreads her legs a little wider just as Pansy lifts a knee and presses between her thighs. Right when Hermione catches an angle against Pansy’s thigh that sends a shock radiating from her core, Hermione feels firm fingers dig into the swell of her hip. 

“Not so fast.” 

It’s unmistakable now, who Pansy chose to share her with tonight, but Hermione doesn’t mind. In fact, she’s rather pleased. Her lashes flutter open and she twists to take him in. 

The first thing she notices is the haze in his steel-grey eyes; the set of his jaw is next, clenching and unclenching. She lets her eyes linger on the high curve of his cheek, slide down the length of his neck until they rest on the top of his chest. His tie is loose, hanging open and framing the two buttons he’s already undone. 

“Like what you see, Granger?”

When she looks back up, the smirk she used to think was more akin to a sneer is softer, twisted at the edge of his plush lips. 

She swallows heavily as Pansy threads her fingers through Hermione’s curls and leans up, brushing her lips against Hermone’s ear. “I think he likes what he sees, too, love.” 

Then Pansy is kissing her again and Hermione can’t stop herself from framing the curve of her cheek with trembling hands and letting herself get lost in the twist of tongues and nip of teeth again. Deft fingers pluck at Hermione’s peaked nipples, pinching the flesh before soothing it again. Hermione gasps but Pansy swallows her moan when her knee notches right against her cunt again and presses— _hard._

The click of his belt buckle is nearly drowned out by the deafening thump of Hermione’s heartbeat, but when metal clangs against the ground, she pulls back and turns to look. He’s lost his shirt too, tossed somewhere around the large room, and Hermione can’t help the way her gaze roams over the hard planes of his chest, the cut of his hips, the shape of abs, the— 

Pansy’s lips wrap around her nipple and suck so hard Hermione whimpers as she watches Draco stroke the hard line of himself through his boxers. 

He looks… _huge._

It’s been some time since Hermione has been with a man—not that she’s opposed, this was her request, after all—but that doesn’t stop the trembling in her knees or the way her fingers tighten around silky strands of jet black hair as she arches her back and presses her breast harder against Pansy’s expert mouth. 

Hermione’s hips find a rhythm, her soaked lips sliding up and down Pansy’s thigh. Her eyes flutter closed when the first tingles of release tickle her belly, and she lets out a low moan as blunt teeth scrape the tip of her nipple. 

“I’m—I’m—” 

She keens and her back bows but nothing happens. Vibrating with need, she snaps her eyes open.

“Not yet, Granger. Only good girls get to come and you haven’t shown our guest just how _good_ you can be yet.” Pansy scoots back against the pillows, drawing her knee down with a satisfied smile on her face, and looks over to Draco. “Is it my turn yet?”

He grunts just before Hermione feels the bed dip under his weight. “Why, Pans, don’t tell me you’ve forgotten your manners. Everyone knows the host always comes first.”

“Far be it from me to deprive you.” The tinkle of Pansy’s laughter tickles Hermione’s ear. “I know how much you like sweets.” Pansy shifts Hermione’s body with ease, laying her back flat against the curve of her breasts and notching her knees under Hermione’s to spread her wide for Draco’s perusal. Hermione reaches behind her, looping both arms back and carding her fingers through Pansy’s fine hair. 

She’s entirely on display, her back moulded against Pansy’s front, when Draco settles on his knees between their splayed thighs.

“I can smell you, love.” Pansy’s breath caresses the thin skin of Hermoine’s neck before she sinks her teeth into the tendon. A euphoric rush makes her cunt clench, and based on the way Draco’s gaze is fixed between her legs, she knows he sees it, too. Slim lips are hot on her neck as Pansy snakes one hand down between Hermione’s legs and starts circling the spot Hermione needs her the most. The other hand cups the curve of her breast and squeezes hard enough that Hermione hisses in response. “Our little Gryffindor here likes it a little rough, Draco.”

Draco arches a brow, and before Hermione can confirm, Pansy scrapes a sharpened nail across her clit. 

_“Ah.”_ Hermione’s back bows; Pansy laughs. “He has a wicked tongue, Granger. Let’s watch him put it to good use.”

Unable to look away, Hermione watches as Draco lowers his mouth to her exposed cunt. He takes a deep breath and licks his lips, flicking his eyes up to meet hers. “Do you taste as good as you smell?”

“She does,” Pansy purrs, stamping kisses along the line of Hermione’s shoulder. Her fingers are still circling Hermione’s abused nipples, pinching and soothing over and over again. “Don’t forget, love,” she whispers against Hermione’s ear, “no one comes until I say so.”

Hermione nods. “O-okay.”

The only coherent thought Hermione can form, when he drags his tongue up the length of her slit and suckles on her clit, is that Draco’s tongue is softer than Pansy’s. She sucks in a breath, tightening her hold on Pansy’s hair, and she _knows_ she won’t last long. Of course Draco Malfoy’s tongue would be something of a revelation—wicked as his words used to be. He flicks his tongue against her clit and slides it around every inch of her soaked core before pressing two fingers into her. 

Hermione gasps when her legs start to tremble. 

“Don’t even think about coming yet.” Pansy bites her ear and squeezes a nipple between her nails, pushing past the line of pleasure firmly into the realm of pain. Hermione feels her release edge away for a moment before rushing back. 

“I can’t—I—” The rest of her words are caught in her throat when Draco lifts his head. She can see the shine of her come coating his chin when he licks his lips. It glints again as he sucks his fingers into his mouth and moans. The evidence of his own arousal tents his trousers, and Hermione has to flex her fingers and grip Pansy tighter to prevent herself from reaching forward. “It’s hardly fair you’re both still clothed when I’m in such a state of undress.” It’s breathier than she intended, but she hopes the edge of assertion is enough to convince them both to follow suit.

With a twist of his wrist, Draco does a bit of wandless, wordless magic Hermione can’t help but envy. Then they’re all bare. The slick of Pansy’s cunt is warm against Hermione’s bum. The view of Draco’s length is almost more than she can bear. Her pussy is throbbing, eager for release. 

Draco’s eyes flick up over Hermione’s shoulder and she can feel the dip of Pansy’s chin. Her hands are tracing lazy circles against Hermione’s waist when she whispers, “Do you think you can take him, Granger?”

Does she? She honestly isn’t sure. But she wants to try.

“Trust me love—” Pansy licks a line up the side of her neck, nuzzling her nose against Hermione’s ear. “It feels even bigger than it looks.”

Hermione bites her lip, watching Draco lazily stroke himself, and nods before she’s even aware of the action. 

Pansy’s hands still when Draco leans forward, dragging the tip of his cock along the seam of her sex. “Are you ready, Granger?”

“Remember, don’t come unless I say you can.” Pansy punctuates her order with the scrape of her teeth and Hermione shudders as she nods again, speechless from the scene and overwhelmed with the prospect of the pleasure. 

He pushes into her slowly, dragging out every second as he sinks into the clench of her cunt. Leaning down, he presses against her and she thinks he might kiss her, but his chin notches on her shoulder and she can feel Pansy moan beneath her. Hermione keeps one hand looped around Pansy’s neck and reaches the other up to thread her fingers through Draco’s equally silky hair. He pulls out and pushes in at an agonising pace, drawing out each thrust. Slim fingers pinch Hermione’s nipple before a larger hand squeezes around her hip. 

Entirely at their mercy, she tosses her head back and whimpers.

“Fuck.” Draco groans just before he presses his lips to hers, the faint trace of her own arousal still tinting the flavour of their kiss. She’s tasted herself before, on Pansy’s tongue and fingers, but on Draco’s lips, it’s an entirely different blend of sex and sweat she thinks she’ll come to crave. “Merlin, Granger, your cunt is like a goddamn dream. Tight. Hot. Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck.”_

The pressure of his cock stretching her walls is too much. A wail works its way up her throat. She’s going to—

He pulls out so quickly Hermione thinks her head might spin. She mourns the loss for just a moment before Pansy pinches her nipple and Hermione’s whimper morphs into a whine. Keenly aware of every inch of her own skin, prickled with arousal and tingling with the promise of release, Hermione can’t bring herself to do anything more than breathe through the buzz as Draco strokes himself slowly, keeping his own climax at bay. 

“Lift that pretty little ass, Granger. On your knees.” His tone isn’t harsh but it’s obviously an order and she’d do just about anything either of them asked in that moment. “Wider.” Hermione does, arching her back and pushing her knees farther apart. “Good. Pansy, lean up.” 

Currently, she has a full view of Draco’s cock as it bobs with each command, she licks her lips and starts to lean forward, wondering exactly what he’d taste like soaked with her juices before— 

“Not so fast.” Draco captures her chin between firm fingers and tilts her head up. He’s smiling now, a broad, wide grind that stretches across his lips, and she takes a deep breath, ready to listen to his next directive. He looks behind her but doesn’t loosen his grip. “Just like that. Yeah.”

Draco guides her lips to the tip of his cock but when she parts them, he pulls back. “Did I say you could suck my cock yet?”

Hermione gulps. “N—no.”

“That’s right, I didn’t. Keep those lips closed until I say otherwise. Got it?”

Hermione nods.

“Say it, Granger. Your body and your brain speak two different languages, and I require your verbal concert before anything happens. Now try again. Are you going to keep those lips closed until I give you my cock?”

“Yes.” Hermione bites her lip. “Y—yes.” 

“Good girl.” He strokes her chin before tapping her lower lip. 

Hermione automatically opens her mouth, but this time she stays perfectly still. Draco pushes his hips forward and sinks into the warmth of her mouth. Swirling her tongue around his length, she looks up to find him staring down at her. There’s an intensity in his expression that makes Hermione shudder just before she feels Pansy sink two fingers inside of her and twist.

She moans around Draco’s cock and he picks up speed in response. Pansy bites the swell of her ass check and Hermione’s knees tremble when Draco shoves his cock back down her throat much quicker than before. She’s full in every sense of the word, nimble fingers pumping in and out of her as Draco’s cock pushes against the back of her throat. 

“Good little girl, aren’t you?” Draco strokes the line of her jaw and her eyes flutter closed when Pansy’s tongue replaces her fingers. “Taking my cock like a good little slut. That’s it, Granger. Suck.”

Hermione hollows out her cheeks and moans when he hits the back of her throat again. His thrusts are faster, a direct contrast to the slow strokes of Pansy’s tongue. Hermione’s senses have kicked into overdrive. She can feel his cock twitch against her tongue the next time he drives into her mouth. Hermione lets her teeth drag along the underside of his length before she sucks him back into the warmth of her mouth. 

He’s close, too. 

She can feel it. 

Draco’s hips snap an erratic rhythm. He twists her curls into his fists and Hermione opens her mouth wider, letting him fuck her mouth at the brutal pace. She moans, nearing her own release for the umpteenth time that night, just before Pansy pulls back. Sharp knees frame hers and Hermione can feel Pansy lean over her back towards Draco. When she looks up, they’re locked in a bruising kiss, biting lips and sucking tongues, but Hermione can feel what it does to Draco. She can feel his cock throb and pulse between her lips. 

“Where do you want to come? Hmm? On that pretty little cunt? On her chest? You could paint those pert tits with stripes of white, if you wanted.” 

“Anywhere.” Draco groans into Pansy’s kiss, and Hermione pulls her mouth free, entranced with the picture they make together. She wraps a hand around the base of his cock and slides it up and down as fast as she can, squeezing lightly before swirling her thumb around the tip and starting the cycle over again. 

Rising to her knees, she feels them both lean back enough to make room for her to fit in the space between their bodies. Draco captures her lips in a searing kiss, sucking and licking every corner of her mouth as he moans. She can feel his breath hitch as his chest puffs out, and when she opens her eyes, she sees polished nails pressed against his windpipe. 

“Time to come, love.” Pansy’s fingers tighten an infinitesimal amount; if Hermione wasn’t so close she might’ve missed it entirely. 

His eyes are molten, silver and savage, when he lurches forward and finds Pansy’s lips. The warmth of his come splashes against Hermione’s stomach and she sucks in a breath as she feels the hot spend slide lower. 

Draco gasps when he pulls back, turning his attention back to Hermione. His hands—large and calloused—cup her cheeks and he takes control of this kiss. He tilts her neck and deepens the kiss until they’re both gasping for air. 

Hermione feels like her nerves are fried, flayed open and buzzing with unrealised release. 

“Lay down. Both of you.” 

Hermione and Pansy do as they’re told, laying side by side against the mountain of pillows. 

“Good girls.” 

Pansy must feel Hermione’s shiver because she turns on her side and slides her tongue against Hermione’s collarbone. “You like that, don’t you? Being told what to do? Being told you’re _good._ You’re _so_ good, love. So good _for us.”_

Hermione nods as her eyes flutter closed. She thinks if someone so much as touches her clit, her resolve to hold off her own release will crumble. 

“Touch her, Granger.” Draco’s tone leaves no room for argument, not that she would ever object. “That’s right, just like that.”

Hermione's fingers slide between the lips of Pansy’s cunt. It’s a path she knows well, has traced with her tongue, mapped with her lips, and memorised with the tips of her fingers far too many times. It’s moments like these, when their lips meet without force and they take their time, that Hermione knows she’s been lying to herself all along. 

This isn’t just nothing. 

This isn’t some _casual_ fuck. 

There’s something here that strangely feels more whole right this second than it ever has before. 

But before she can let her thoughts drift, she feels Draco settle against her back, his softening cock nestled into the curve of her ass as she keeps skating her fingers along the seam of Pansy’s pussy lips. His breath tickles her neck and his lips press featherlight kisses along the column of her throat. 

Reaching forward, he slides a hand over her own and guides their threaded fingers into Pansy’s core. One of hers and one of his. There’s no mistaking who’s in charge, but she lets herself be led as she glances up to see the blissed-out look on Pansy’s face. He’s whispering something against her skin but Hermione can’t hear when she leans forward to pull Pansy into another kiss. Draco’s hips cant against the swell of her rear and Hermione’s press forward in time, rubbing against Pansy’s thigh in a synchronised motion. She’s never been this close to the edge, but before she can even think about it, she feels Pansy clench around their joined fingers, grinding her hips against the heel of her hand. Hermione bites her lips—hard, just the way she likes it—and Pansy’s legs shake as she tips into oblivion. 

Hermione swallows her moans, thrumming with her own need for release.

Pansy reaches up and slides her shaking palms against Hermione’s cheeks, slowing the kiss before she breaks away with a few heavy blinks. She looks dazed, high on her desire and drunk on the attention. 

“Your turn,” she whispers against Hermione's swollen lips. Sharp nails bite into the curve of her knee and Hermione hisses at the pressure. 

Pansy turns on her side and pushes Hermione’s knee up and back over Draco’s hip, opening her wide again. She can’t see what’s going on, but Hermione feels Pansy’s arm brush against her core, back and forth, over and over again, and she can feel Draco’s hiss against the curve of her shoulder. His fingers flex on her hip and he tilts her back until the tip of his cock prods at her entrance. 

“You’ve been so good, Granger.” Draco slides his tongue around her ear before blowing cool air over the soaked skin. It makes her shudder. “So fucking good. Are you ready to come now? Do you want to come on my cock?”

Hermione almost answers but Pansy speaks before she can utter a single word. “You’ve earned it. Our good girl.”

Draco presses into her slowly, the walls of her cunt fluttering around the delicious ache of the intrusion. He feels bigger like this, pushing into depths she’s never known before. 

Pansy and Draco are muttering back and forth, swapping kisses over her shoulder as Draco drags his cock in and out in long, languorous strokes. 

It only takes a minute, the burn of his cock buried to the hilt combined with the view of Draco’s and Pansy’s lips dancing in a rhythm that matches the snap of his hips drives her to her end. 

Throwing her head back, she gasps when wave after wave of ecstasy washes over every fried end of every frazzled nerve. 

It feels like she comes forever.

She clenches around Draco’s cock and arches into Pansy’s chest.

One hand tangles in blonde hair, the other carves patterns into the pale skin of Pansy’s back. 

When the final pulses of release bleed through her veins, everything is a little fuzzy around the edges. A muted glow like the one in the club below paints the borders of the scene. She has to blink several times to regain her bearings. 

The world is tilted a single degree, right or wrong, she isn’t sure, but everything is somehow just a little bit different.

Their hands are everywhere, on her and each other, as both Draco and Pansy whisper things against lips and seal sentiments into her skin with each soft kiss. They kiss each other, too, in an unhurried way that makes her wonder if they ever actually have to leave this room. 

“So good, love,” Pansy whispers against her lips.

Draco’s breath ghosts over the curve of her neck. “Gorgeous. Both of you.”

Something flashes in Pansy’s eyes when she leans forward to leave a lingering kiss against Draco’s lips before she turns to Hermione and does the same. 

They’re all a tangle of limbs and hands, lips and teeth, breaths and moans. They move as one, shifting and scooting and stroking over every inch of bare skin any of them can reach. 

In the afterglow, everything feels a little surreal—soft, plush, _indulgent._

She can’t convince herself it was a one-time thing. 

Hermione thinks, idly, that maybe it doesn’t have to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks are in order for my friends and constant cheerleaders: [weestarmeggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie), [inadaze22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inadaze22/pseuds/inadaze22), and [PacificRimbaud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacificRimbaud/pseuds/PacificRimbaud). Honestly, I don't think I'd write half as much as I do (not that it's all _that_ much) without their support. My fellow admin for TRS and lovely friend [msmerlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmerlin/pseuds/msmerlin) deserves all the thanks for alphaing this thing so last minute. I cannot thank my wonderful beta and even better friend [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/pseuds/floorcoaster) enough for going through this for me, too!
> 
> Eeep. Hope you guys enjoyed that. It is quite possibly one of the dirtiest things I've ever written 😬🙈
> 
> Come join us over in [The Resticted Section on Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/groups/restricted.section.fanfic/) for more triad/multi content! Also please take a few to check out other stories in the Kinktober collection! We've had some excellent entries and they're all worth a read!
> 
> I am likely going to turn this into a series of trysts at the club between Pansy x Draco x Hermione. I already have a second story idea with another kink for Kinktober in the works so keep an eye out for that! Hope you enjoyed this little dip into depravity! 
> 
> Come find me on tumblr [@dreamsofdramione](https://dreamsofdramione.tumblr.com)!
> 
> THANK YOU ALL for reading! Comments & kudos **always appreciated!**


End file.
